The present invention is directed to a device for collecting a biological sample, and more specifically, to a device for collecting a biological sample, such as tissue, cells, protein, RNA and/or DNA from an esophagus of a patient.
A known tissue collection device includes an expandable device with longitudinally extending folds. The expandable device expands radially at a collection site within a body lumen, such as an esophagus. After the device is expanded, tissue is collected from the collection site. The expandable device is deflated after tissue is collected. The folds trap collected tissue when the device is deflated after collection of the tissue. The known tissue collection device may be inserted through an endoscope to the collection site or via standard catheter intubation techniques.